warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graymist
Graymist is a pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :She is one of Mistyfoot's four kits. It is possible that it was she, along with Reedkit, that Fireheart and Graystripe rescued. In the Power of Three In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :She is at the Gathering when RiverClan was forced onto the island, and her two kits, Mallowkit and Sneezekit were trying to find her. Outcast :She isn't mentioned except for the allegiances. Eclipse :She isn't mentioned, except for in the allegiances. Long Shadows :She isn't mentioned, but her kits become apprentices. Sneezepaw is mentored by Otterheart, and Mallowpaw's mentor is Rippletail. Sunrise :She isn't mentioned, except for in the allegiances. Family Members '''Offspring': :Mallowpaw: Revealed in RiverClan Allegiances, Dark River Living (as of Sunrise) :Sneezepaw: Revealed in RiverClan Allegiances, Dark River Living (as of Sunrise ) Mother: :Mistyfoot: Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat Living (as of Sunrise) Uncles: :Stonefur: Revealed as Mistyfoot's brother in Forest of Secrets, page 57 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) :Mosskit: Revealed as Mistyfoot's brother in Secrets of the Clans, pages 75-77 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Grandmother: :Bluestar: Revealed as Mistyfoot's mother in Forest of Secrets, page 232 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Grandfather: :Oakheart: Revealed as Mistyfoot's father in Forest of Secrets, page 56 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Aunt: :Snowfur: Revealed as Bluestar's sister in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Uncles: :Crookedstar: Revealed as Oakheart's brother in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) :Thistleclaw: Revealed as Snowfur's mate in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased (Suspected Place of No Stars Member) Second Cousins: :Ashfur: Revealed as Whitestorm's son in the Family Trees on www.wariorcats.com Deceased (Suspected Place of No Stars Member) :Ferncloud: Revealed as Whitestorm's daughter in the Family Trees on www.wariorcats.com Living (as of Sunrise) :Sootfur: Revealed as Sorreltail's brother in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Rainwhisker: Revealed as Sorreltail's brother in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Sorreltail: Revealed as Whitestorm's daughter in The Darkest Hour, page 109 Living (as of Sunrise) :Stormfur: Revealed as Silverstream's son in Forest of Secrets, pages 221-222 Status Unknown :Feathertail: Revealed as Silverstream's daughter in Forest of Secrets, pages 221-222 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Revealed as Bluestar's mother in Secrets of the Clans, page 90 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) :Lilystem: Revealed as Oatkeart's mother in the RiverClan Allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: Revealed as Bluestar's father in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Revealed as Moonflower's brother in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Cousins: :Whitestorm: Revealed as Snowfur's son in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) :Silverstream: Revealed as Crookedstar's daughter in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Siblings :Reedwhisker: Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Living (As of Sunrise) :2 Unidentified Kits: Revealed as Mistyfoot's kits in Forest of Secrets, page 133 Status Unknown Tree Lilystem---Unknown Tom Moonflower---Stormtail Windflight---Poppydawn | | | --------------------- ---------------- ------------------------- | | | | | | | Crookedstar Oakheart---Bluestar Snowfur---Thistleclaw Sweetpaw Rosetail Unknown Tom---Robinwing | | | --------------------- - ---------------------------------------- | | | | | | Unknown Tom---Mistyfoot Mosskit Stonefur Whitestorm---Brindleface Frostfur---Unknown Tom | | | ---------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | | Reedwhisker 2 Unidentified Kits Graymist---Unknown Tom Ashfur 2 Unidentified Kits Ferncloud---Dustpelt Thornclaw Cinderpelt Brightheart---Cloudtail Brackenfur---Sorreltail | | | | --------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------- - --------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Sneezepaw Mallowpaw Daisy---Spiderleg Shrewpaw Foxpaw Icepaw Larchkit Hollykit Birchfall---Whitewing Poppyfrost Honeyfern Molepaw Cinderheart | | ---------------- --------------------- | | | | Rosekit Toadkit Dovekit Ivykit Category:RiverClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors